Introspection Of a Tree
by Vault166
Summary: Hi I'm Thalia Grace, and I have to say, being a tree is weird... really weird and boring. what? were you expecting something deep and philosophical? Well sorry you're Barking Up the Wrong Tree.


The wind blew through my branches in a lazy uncaring burst of air. I could feel the barrier that my life energy powered with a calm flow as it left my roots.

I Could hear the crunch of sandals as they approached, a brief sigh escaping their lips as they brushed their hand against the bark surrounding my trunk. If I could I would have sighed, as I heard Luke wax all poetic about my death and how tore his heart in two.

As nice as it was to hear my crush pining over me, it got old pretty quickly.

Heh pining.

Hello I'm Thalia Grace, and I died... well sort of. You see my father is Zeus, and no his mother wasn't some ancient Greek enthusiast that decided to name her son after the god of the sky. It would be pretty hard to name a god after himself after all. But that's another matter, you see since I'm his kid that means I'm a demigod.

No being a demigod is not as awesome as it sounds, considering it got me killed in a very nasty painful way. Yes I do remember my death by the way, and I can tell you that having a hell hound dig into you chest, and stare at your still beating heart, is not pleasant in any shape or form.

Anyway my father decided to take pity on me and turn me into a pine tree. Yeah that part confuses me too, after all he's the god of the sky, so why didn't he turn me into a bald eagle or something. What did he get demoted to the god of pine tree's and no one told me?

(or would that be a promotion?)

Either way my bark is much worse than my bite now, considering I don't have teeth...

Another thing to mention is that in the past two weeks or so I seam to have taken a liking to bad puns... If I ever actually see my father again I'm going to have to ask if he did that on purpose or not. Now that I think of it's probably a sign of mental instability that I'm currently talking to myself, but I don't care so leaf me alone.

Sorry got a bit off topic their, so yeah it's been about two weeks since I was turned into a tree. There was this whole ceremony a few days ago, that I'm guessing was my funeral, you know with all the pictures of me around and all that. A lot of people came out of the woodwork to see that, witch was kinda weird as I only knew three people at my own funeral.

It's actually kinda depressing.

Idly zapping the spider that tried to cross my barrier (Goddamn Spider trying to scare my Annie!) before redirecting my attention back to Luke, as he continued to moan on about my death. I know it's probably insensitive of me but I quite honestly want him to snap out of it all ready.

I know, I was pretty much his entire world outside killing monsters for the past few years, but I really don't want him to give up the rest of his life, just because I past on... sort of.

He's literally been spending most of the past week sitting here and staring at me, or moaning on and on... To be honest, it got old after the first hour or two. So I did what I used to do in order to get him to snap out of his occasional mopey moods.

I smacked him on the back of the head with one of my branches.

Granted it probably hurt a lot more than it did when my hand was made out of flesh. (Something the grimace on his face proved, as he rubbed the back of his head.) It was strange though as no matter how I moved my branches- which, let tell you, was so... goddamn awkward the first day or so, considering I was used to having only four limbs-they all seemed to shrug it off as a gust of the wind.

To be honest being a tree is actually rather boring, well other than occasionally smacking random campers, and the view of camp while amazing an beautiful, but... well you try staring at something for two weeks without sleep.

Oh and frying some monster that tried breaking through my barrier... yeah that was amusing to do... I wonder if I'm becoming a sadist? Well if anyone complains about the sentient tree hitting them-which they won't-you saw nothing.

Yeah I'm probably insane.

Oh who Am I kidding, My father is the god of the Sky, I was hunted for most of my life by monsters, and I'm now a tree. If anything my trip to a padded room is long overdue.

*Wack*

At least I get to smack Luke whenever he does something stupid.


End file.
